A principal goal of a tone-mapping problem is to reproduce a scene on a display so that the displayed image is visually perceived to be an acceptably close or is a completely faithful reproduction of the original image. An identical, or perfect, match between the original image and its rendering on a display or in a hard-copy format is almost never practicable. The impracticability may be attributed in part to an output medium that is typically insufficiently bright in the face of ambient light and may be unable to display the image with a dynamic range, i.e. contrast, and color gamut, that faithfully represents the source image. Often the rendering on a perceptually acceptable output device becomes a trade-off between preserving certain image features at the cost of a degradation of others image features. For example, high contrast and brightness of an image can be often preserved only at the cost of incurring clipping, i.e., the saturating of certain amount of pixels in bright or in dark regions. The determination of those features deemed more important than others for faithful rendering may be driven by particular applications, and for a particular application, a metric may be applied, based on some aspects of the visual perception, to drive the resulting display image perceptually close to the original image.